Agent en danger
by EloOdie
Summary: Que se passerait-il si un terroriste s'échappe de prison et décide de se venger de Deeks ? Comment Kensi et Deeks vont réagir face à cette situation ? Traduction de la merveilleuse fic de Marta Kensi Deeks
1. Chapitre 1

**NDA : **Bonjour, non ce n'est pas une nouvelle fiction mais une traduction d'une magnifique fic portugaise que j'ai adoré:) Pourquoi ? Parce que déjà il y a un méchant – Ouiii MelEstApple, tu devais t'en douter, un méchant ! ^^ Puis, il y a du Densi ( Non... Sans... Blague ? ) Bref, je remerci l'auteur de m'avoir laissé traduire sa fic. Obrigado !:D J'espère ( et elle espère aussi ) qu'elle vous plaira ( comme elle m'a plut.) J'espère surtout être assez fidèle au texte de **l'auteur Marta Kensi Deeks**

**Disclamer **: Comme dit plus tôt, les personnages ne m'appartiennent, pire tout pire aucun de ces mots ici m'appartiennent **ils sont à Marta Kensi Deeks**, c'est le fruit de son dur travail !

**Résumé :** Que se passerait-il si un terroriste s'échappe de prison et décide de se venger de Deeks ? Comment Kensi et Deeks vont réagir face à cette situation ?

**Agent en Danger**.

( C'est le prologue donc c'est court.)

L'agent Marty Deeks se dirigeait vers une nouvelle journée de travail.

A son arrivée, il trouva sa partenaire, Kensi, et ses deux collègues, Sam et Callen, au gymnase. Lorsqu'ils l'aperçurent, ses derniers décidèrent de faire une partie de basket.

-Alors, Kensi et Deeks contre Sam et moi. Déclara G, en meneur.

Deeks lança un regard à Kensi et ensemble, ils concordèrent devant cette idée.

-C'est nous qui allons gagné cette partie. Se vanta Marty.

Kensi le regarda, une fois de plus, et lui sourit. Sam avec un air victorieux s'exclama :

-C'est notre équipe qui va gagner !

Ils se préparaient pour commencer la partie lorsque Nell apparut.

-Tout le monde, Hetty veut vous parler, on a une enquête. Annonça-t-elle.

Dans la salle des opérations, Hetty commença à expliquer l'affaire à ses agents.

-Cet homme : Harper Stockes est un terroriste connu. Il s'agissait d'un trafiquant d'armes, il a été arrêté pour ça. Malheureusement, il a réussit à s'échapper de prison vous êtes chargé de le retrouver.

Deeks regarda la photo qui apparut sur l'écran, surpris, il s'exclama :

-Oh mon dieu !

-Quoi ? Qu'est qu'il y a ? Demanda Kensi préoccupée par la réaction de son partenaire.

Deeks regardant chaque membre de l'équipe, expliqua :

-Ça a été une de mes première affaire lorsque je suis arrivé au LAPD. Dès l'instant où l'on a eu de quoi arrêter Stokes et qu'on est aller le chercher, il y a eut une fusillade. Stokes était accompagné par sa fille Mélanie.

Quand il a comprit qu'il été encerclé, il a fait un bouclier humain et il a commençait à tirer sur tous les agents qu'ils voyaient. Les tirs fusaient de partout... J'ai accidentellement tiré sur sa fille. C'était confus ce qui se passait là-bas. Mais... Elle en est morte.

Quand Stokes a été capturé il a juré que si d'une façon ou d'une autre il arrivait à sortir de prison : Il se vengerait de moi.

Hetty, se retourna vers Deeks, considéra ses propos et décida :

-Monsieur Deeks participera à l'enquête avec vous mais au moindre signe de danger, il devra se retirer et vous laisser gérer l'affaire.

Deeks, avant tout contrarié, ne voulant pas être vu comme faible par l'équipe, finit par accepter.

Après cette décision, tout l'équipe quitta la salle des opérations pour commencer l'enquête. Ils se séparèrent comme à leur habitude : Deeks et Kensi, Sam avec Callen.

Personne à cet instant ne se doutait que Kensi et Deeks était surveillés.

Voilà pour le prologue, j'espère sincèrement n'avoir rien changé au texte de **Marta Kensi Deeks. ** Mais traduire en faisant des phrases correctes, ça engendre quelque modifications parfois je pense.Vous avez un avis ? Donner le mot, je lui traduirais sinon, vous pouvez aussi essayer de lui envoyer un message – En portugais... Ou bien en anglais, je pense qu'elle comprendra. Bisous.


	2. Chapitre 2

**NDA : **Cette ne m'appartient toujours pas, le NCIS non plus... Rien du tout du tout ne m'appartient. Tout le mérite revient à Marta Kensi Deeks ! ( Je vais le répéter à chaque fois, on ne sait jamais :D )

Je lui est déjà dit que j'avais posté le premier chapitre, ça avait l'air de lui plaire donc ça va :) * Soupire de soulagement.* La suite de mes fics sont en cours, mais je prends de l'avance comme ça, juste pour vous embêter ^^ Bises Bonne Lecture.

**Virginie06 **: C'est gentil d'avoir commenté ! Je suis sûr que ça lui fait plaisir:)

**MelEstApple**: Oui, dans ce chapitre y'a même le méchant :P De rien, De rien, j'espère que ça a toujours un sens, tu me diras :) Je l'ai remercier de la part de vous tous, merci à vous d'avoir lu x3

**Leaaa21 **: Merci:) C'est sympas d'avoir mis une review, bisous !

**Rockandlol :** J'ai fais passer ton message :D Merci !:)

**Chapitre 2.**

Une semaine s'était déjà écoulée, mais il n'y avait rien de nouveau dans l'affaire. Toute l'équipe était surprise que Stokes ne donne aucun signe de vie. Hetty commençait déjà à envisager de passer cette enquête en second plan, pour donner la priorité aux autres affaires plus urgentes.

L'équipe avait fait une enquête du côté du fils de Stokes, Brian, mais face à ce qui était arrivé à sa sœur, il détestait à présent son père. Il avait été très coopératif envers eux pour les aider à sa capture.

Ils enquêtèrent aussi sur l'épouse de Harper, Patricia. Seulement, depuis la mort de sa fille, elle s'était retrouvée interner dans un hôpital pour '' des problèmes psychiatriques ''. Ça n'apportait donc rien de nouveau pour le dossier.

Kensi était inquiète pour Deeks, même si lui ne le montrait pas : Cette affaire le touchait bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé, ça la préoccupait.

D'ailleurs Sam et Callen se doutait, mais n'en n'était pas vraiment sûr, que Kensi était amoureuse de Deeks, et que bien évidement Deeks aimait Kensi. Du moins, c'est ainsi qu'ils le ressentaient. Mais, étant partenaires, et une relation avec un collègue de travail étant interdit : Kensi, tout comme Deeks, ne pouvait laisser apparaître les sentiments qu'ils avaient.

Kensi avait commencé à avoir des sentiments pour Deeks dès l'instant où il est entré au NCIS, deux ans auparavant.

Son style décontracté, sa bonne humeur permanente l'attiraient. Mais lorsqu'elle dut travailler avec lui infiltré en tant que couple, quelques mois plus tôt et que pour faire diversion elle l'embrassa : Ses sentiments se sont renforcés. Pour elle, cette mission restait celle où elle avait le plus aimé travailler en tant qu'infiltrée, juste pour être à ces côtés.

A la fin de la journée, après qu'Hetty est annoncé qu'elle laissait encore une semaine avant de refermer le dossier, Kensi remarqua que Deeks était préoccupé et anxieux.

-Deeks, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda-t-elle

-Je sais pas, j'ai le pressentiment que quelque chose de mal va arriver.

-Attention Kensi, tu va te retrouver avec un médium en partenaire. Plaisanta Callen.

-C'est vrai, je vois déjà Deeks faire des prévisions habillé avec une longue tunique, un turban sur la tête, avec une boule de cristal. Déclara Sam.

-Que j'ai des collègues marrants. Ironisa Deeks.

Tout en sortant du bâtiment ils continuaient à se charrier. Sans même s'en rendre compte, Deeks entoura les épaules de Kensi avec son bras.

De loin, avec des jumelles, Harper Stokes assista à toute la scène et déclara :

-Je t'ai eu agent Deeks, je connais ton point faible. Tu ne sais même pas ce qui t'attend.

Tout en disant ces mots, il s'empara de son téléphone. Une fois que son interlocuteur décrocha, il lui annonça :

-Je l'ai trouvé, on va passer à la deuxième phase de l'attaque qui aura lieu aujourd'hui même.

Alors ? Un avis ? :D As-tu vu Estelle que le méchant a l'air d'un méchant persécuteur psychopathe ! C'est grâce à lui que cette fic est géniale !

**La NDA d'origine traduite : **Salut à tous ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre et vous être en train d'apprécier la fic. Laisser des commentaires. Bisous et au prochain chapitre !


End file.
